


Tales of Lechery

by Ursus_minor



Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: AU of the lecherous kind, AU poetic free form, F/M, Funny, If you need light entertainment, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki King of Lokaheim is bored, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is horny, Loki is the King of kink, Poetic lewdness, comical poetry, glow stick of destiny, pure mischief, which can only lead to trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: This is a creative Alliteration in honour of Loki's glorious glow stick of destiny. A combined literary effort of the great great GinaWroteIt and I, who so love the lecherous Lord of salacious sorcery.If you need something to cheer you up, have a cackle, chuckle or a laugh - give it a try!!





	Tales of Lechery

Lord Lecher was bountifully bored.

The wiry wizard lay sprawled over his throne, thinking back to those delightful days of the hoary past when he used his marvellous mojo magic to molest the most modest maidens of the luscious realm of Lokaheim by lavishing lascivious pleasures on them. Not that those compelling creatures were overly opposed to his alluring advances, as the the ruler of the glamorous realm was well known for his proficient prowess and exceptional expertise concerning the sublime art of pleasure.

Lord Lech, who was amicably known as Loki, the lecherous, had brought many a maiden to their knees in order to revere his powerful glow stick of destiny, a devious device that, used once, turned even the most withdrawn wench into a wild wanton vixen.

After all maidens of Lokaheim had been powerfully penetrated by the lecherous Lord, he found himself, much to his satisfaction, surrounded by an abundance of hotblooded, horny hussies who lusted after his magical wand.

For a few hundred years, Loki revelled in the cunning conquest of the hordes of fair-faced flirtatious fan-girls, who the salacious sorcerer had seduced and subdued to delight in his devious desires. However, the once enticing entities and sometimes delightfully defiant, ferocious females had now become depressingly docile and dull. His once hedonistic, mind-blowing minxes, had become simple, submissive sex-slaves.

The kinky king of lascivious Lokaheim yearned to make use of his magical icy blue wand again, which he used to wield with artful aptitude. Alas, the infuriatingly indulgent female inhabitants of his realm now lacked the sexual spark to make Lord Lech's stick of destiny glow.

It was infuriating. Frustrating. Depressing. And disturbingly disappointing.

That was, until that fateful day the envoy from Earth encroached his realm. Aboard the ship were delightful damsels that had yet to succumb to destiny. A fresh supply of vestal virgins ignorant of Lord Lech’s idea of a proper Lokaheim welcome. 

His glowstick of destiny, his wand, and weapon that could turn the most mousy madam into a slobbering slut in a matter of moments, was straining under his capes. He hoped that among the crew, he would find one that would stir his loins and his mind. Perhaps one with some pitiful sense of puritanical propriety that he could deem Lokaheim property. 

The door opened, giving Lord Lech a view of the vixens aboard the vessel. Buxom beauties filled his sight. Shy and demure, cowering from his hungry eyes. This would do. For Now. The god of gilded girth would soon make them kneel, quivering quims he had no qualms about questing through. 

Lord Lech, Loki of Lokaheim, was burdened with glorious purpose once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And please let us know your thoughts... :)))


End file.
